1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to office furniture and, more particularly, to a movable support leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional movable support leg is provided on which a user's two legs are placed when he or she sits at an office to comfort the legs. However, such a movable support leg can not adjust its height and an angle of a holding surface to comfort the legs.
Therefore, an improved movable support leg to be portable easily and to adjust its height and angle is necessary.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.